runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Phoenix
Were you looking for the Phoenix (familiar) or Phoenix (pet)? :For the desert bird found at Uzer, see Desert phoenix. :For the book documenting the phoenix, written by Brian Twitcher, see The Phoenix. The Phoenix NPC was released on 6 January 2009 along with the familiar, pet and the quest In Pyre Need. She was voted by players in the Guaranteed Content Poll on 28 April 2008. She was also mentioned in November 2008's Behind the Scenes, and in the January 2009 Behind the Scenes was announced to be released in January 2009. The image from November 2008 (and as seen to the right), looks similar to the discs found in the quest Spirit of Summer. Fighting Once players have completed the quest and have 51 Slayer, they may attempt to fight their way through the Phoenix Lair and defeat the Phoenix herself. This can be done once per day. Since the Guardians on the way to the Phoenix will block or corner the player, it is recommended to bring a Spirit wolf pouch and some Howl scrolls to scare them off. Otherwise, players might find that they have to kill the guardians to proceed further. Note: Familiars may fail to follow players through from one cave to the next. If this happens, players should press the Call Familiar button to make their familiars appear next to them. The Phoenix herself has a combat level of 235 and has high defence. She attacks purely with magic and has been said to hit up to 29. It is advisable for players to use the Protect from Magic prayer and melee her, drinking a dose of super strength potion if possible. As the whole cavern is multicombat, players may bring familiars to aid them. She may also drain some of a player's stats even if they have Protect from Magic on. She can use a "Dust Attack" which will undo any attack boosts, such as a super attack potion's, and also reduce a player's Magic and Ranged levels by half. This luckily only lasts for a few seconds. Once killed, the player will be rewarded with 5 phoenix quills (upon talking to the phoenix) and 5000 Slayer experience. From every kill thereafter, the player will only receive 500 Slayer experience. In addition, in subsequent visits the player will also receive 7500 Firemaking experience, 3000 Fletching experience, and 1000 Crafting experience as a reward for defeating her, as well as the chance to get a pet. The Phoenix has a mysterious past involving her brother Si'morgh. When players talk to the Phoenix after obtaining an eggling new dialogue is unlocked and the phoenix opens up about her past. Her brother Si'morgh sacrificed his life to save her from an exceptionally strong Dragon. After telling her story the Phoenix will ask for privacy and players will be automatically transported out of the lair. As so few players have obtained egglings not much is known about this, though in Chinese legends the dragon and phoenix are natural enemies. Trivia *The examine text may refer to a 1957 song, Great Balls of Fire. Category:Bosses Category:Guthixians Category:Reborn